The Avatar's Destiny
by The Banished Prince
Summary: It's right after the play. The Gaang is back in the Fire Lord's house and Aang has to come to terms with Katara's and his feelings. He is the Avatar and...They are at War. One-sided Katara/Aang, Very very slight Aang/Zuko. Two-shot. Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1

AN/This was written before Sozin's Commet and after The Ember Island Players. Lemme know what you think!

She doesn't like me...

She's not SURE if she likes me...

It's the same as if she doesn't like me. She isn't willing to think on her feelings for me because we're in a war.

But that doesn't mean she DOESN'T like me...

It's as good as.

"Uugh!" Aang shakes his head. "I don't know if I can put up with this!" He whispers to himself.

"Put up with what, Aang?" Sokka asks from across the room.

"Nothing...! It's nothing..." Aang says mentally berating himself on not paying attention.

"Well, if you're sure Aang." Sokka says with a shrug before laying down and immediately falling asleep.

"Why...why..." Aang says letting his head drop onto the floor.

It was the night they saw the play. That horrible play. Where he was played by a WOMAN! And he lost to the Fire Lord! And Zuko died! And that stupid play pushed him to reveal his stupid feelings for Katara...and lead to his subsequent rejection. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to tell her, and then when she clearly said she wasn't interested he still went in for that stupid kiss.

She didn't directly state anything--Which was why he was arguing with himself in the first place.

"Ugh." He whispers feeling his head spin. His thoughts were running circles an now he couldn't even think clearly. It was time to think of something else...something like...How all the Fire Nation people wanted him to loose!

They wanted their Fire Lord to win and to conquer the world! It was hard to imagine a whole country of people hoping he lost...The Fire Nation was so big and the people in the theatre were only a small part of the country. The overwhelming feeling of them wanting, hoping, praying he would loose was horrible. To hear them clap and cheer, to see them stand an ovation to his death, and to feel their emotions when he was defeated...it was...difficult to think about.

He looks over to see if Sokka was still asleep before giving into his tears.

Not only did a whole bunch of people hope he failed in his destiny...The one girl he could come to love in this world, one hundred years from his own time, to hear her deny him...to be rejected like that...

Well, she wouldn't have to deal with him any more...he could take a hint. She wanted to wait until after the war, but he wouldn't wait for her. She had her chance and she blew it. He was going to move on...treat her as always, but he would be over her. And if she realized she didn't love him, good for them both...And if she realizes she does...well, he'd be long gone.

He was the Avatar, he didn't have time to chase after girls. He had to train, he knew that now. Especially after all his sleep deprived, pant-less dreams. He had to focus on what was going to come. Katara had just driven the point home.

They were at war.

And if the tears fell from his eyes even faster, who was there to tell?


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Enjoy...

Someone was shaking him...calling his name. He woke with a start. He looked up to see Zuko. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes...they were sore and Zuko was giving him a funny look.

The night before rushed back to him. He had given up on Katara...and cried his eyes out. They must be red, and his cheeks would have tear tracks on them. That would explain the soreness and Zuko's look. He let out a weak laugh and smiled slightly at the banished prince.

"Common Avatar. For some reason Sokka and Katara wouldn't come get you and Toph is still asleep so they decided to make me get you up. Breakfast is ready." He realizes for the first time that Zuko feels he must always explain himself to them. Probably because of their past, oh well, thoughts for another time.

"I'll be there in a bit, lemme wash up." He says waving him away with a grin. Zuko leaves the room with a frown. Aang quickly goes to the restroom and washes his face. He checks himself in the mirror and grins. It feels a little forced but it would do. Momo hops on his shoulder and his grin feels less forced.

Breakfast is a quite affair. Toph is still half asleep and Zuko was normally quiet. Sokka is wondering about last night and planing their next move. Katara feels somewhat awkward what with Aang confessing to her, and her unknown feelings towards the last Airbender. Aang himself just keeps quite, humming softly with a grin on his face.

"I'll go to the market and get us some food for lunch and dinner." Katara says once breakfast was done.

"I'll go too." Sokka and Toph announce together.

"I'll stay." Aang says with a smile as he pulls his hands up and behind his head. "Maybe I'll go for a walk along the beach..." He says turning and heading towards his room to grab his bandanna to cover his head.

When Aang returns to the room the only person left was Zuko.

"Do you want to come with me?" Aang asks not really expecting Zuko to agree. He was therefore surprised when Zuko agreed with a short:

"Ok." Aang shrugs and heads out the back door with Zuko not far behind him. He looks around smiling before turning away from the populated areas of the beach and heading towards the uninhabited parts of the island. They walk in silence for a while just enjoying, (well, as much as Zuko can enjoy), the view and the others company.

"Avatar...?" Zuko asks hesitantly.

"I have a name you know, it's Aang." Aang replies with a sardonic smile.

"Well then Aang...?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"Why...why were you crying last night?" Zuko asks before regretting it. It was none of his business why the Avatar was sad. It's not like he cared or anything. Really.

"...I was just thinking...About that play and how all the Fire Nation people don't want me to win. They'd be happy if I died and the Fire Lord won...they don't care what happens to me..." He answers with a frown, playing half truths.

"Why do you care what they think?" Zuko quietly questions. Knowing that wasn't the whole truth. Especially after he cornered Katara before she left. So maybe he did care...but only a little bit!

"Because, no matter how I look at it, the outcome of this war is going to affect them too. They're happy how things are now but...to know so many people actively want me to fail at my destiny...it's a hard feeling to cope with..."

"But you must-" Zuko starts, taking a step forward.

"-I know. It just...upsets me that I have to put so many people out in order to bring balance to the world..." Aang replies stopping to look out to sea. The air whips around his figure gently moving his clothes.

"They'll be better off in the long run, they'll eventually be thankful for what you did for them, even if they don't like it at first. I know I am." He says moving closer to Aang. His breath brushes the back of Aang's neck and he feels the Airbender shiver.

"Zuko...what...?" Aang asks turning to face the Firebender.

"Aang, we all have our own destiny. Mine is to help you master Firebending. Yours to defeat my father. I know what happened with Katara...And I want to help you..." Aangs eyes widen. Zuko laughs lightly.

Aang realizes that's the first real laugh he's heard from the prince and can't keep a small smile off his face.


End file.
